Mobius Academy Chapters 1-5
by Trisell Chronos
Summary: This is a fan-fic about a mobian high school, starring a teenager named Grace, and her friends. I hope that I can get some readers, but please do not hope for a regular upload of each chapter. The series is very difficult to write for various reasons, but I will try to upload when I can. Eat pie and prosper


This is a Sonic Fan Fiction about a roleplay me and a bunch of other people started a while back called "Mobius Academy (restart)" on . Since then there have been side-forums, and a sequel forum called "Mobius Academy: Evolution". The story you are reading is based on the nearly eight-hundred pages of roleplaying, and more than ten-thousand comments.

(Note: Sorry if you see any of my terrible spelling and/or grammar. I don't get time to proof read my stuff usually, and I have no editors. Aside from that, please enjoy, and if you want to give an opinion, please leave out cussing and be nice. If you have any questions feel free to ask. You don't have to read it all if you do not wish to.)

Mobius Academy

Chapter one

(Sept 6th Sunday)

Dear parent(s) or guardian(s), your child has been accepted to the high learnings of "Mobius Academy", a wonderful landscape far away from distractions but close enough to a good size town for him/her to relax on weekends as well as state of the art dorm room, which he/she has the ability to choose roommates for if they wish to. Please fill out the sign-up sheet on the next page and send it back for your child to come and learn at Mobius Academy.

Thank you,

from the Dean of Mobius Academy.

A conflict of thoughts went through the female fox who had this invitation. She had found it hanging out of a house's trash-can as she passed by it, and barely noticed its content as she passed. She picked it up, but did not know whether to give it back to the people at the house, or keep it. She quickly discouraged these thoughts when she saw in the fine print that she would have a rent-free environment, and have to pay only for what was not given to her by the school.

She gave a glance at the sign-up sheet, and immediately underwent a stroke of stress and groaning.

Name. She did not know what to write here. She feared using her real name, because it could lead to an investigation to her past, but if she made a counterfeit, and was found out, she would be expelled. She took a deep sigh then wrote down "Grace Luann Renolds", though this was not her real name.

Age. The fox pondered for a moment, then simply because she thought it humorous she wrote down "16".

Race. Easy. "Fox"

Gender. "Female"

Skills. She was about to list her real skills, but assumed that they would seem too… abnormal, and quickly jotted down "Art, and… a keen eye"

Supernatural skills (if any). This confused her. Supernatural skills? What type of school was this exactly. This gave her a slight sense of relief, because she could now list her real skills, and feel fine… but she had written them down in pen-ink, and was now stuck with them. For supernatural skills she wrote down "None"

Grade average. This was going to be another hard one. She hadn't learned very much in her life from being in a less than permanent home-living situation, so she didn't want to write down "A" fearing that this may lead to her being on some brain-team and failing miserably. She didn't want to write down "D" or "C" either, because she wasn't stupid. So she wrote down "B… -"

Height and Weight. She did not know either really. She thought this a dumb question, and simply drew a line across the box where she would normally write her answer, then moved on.

Eye-color. She rolled her eyes a bit, then wrote "blue".

Fur color, hair color. "Brown". Her large curled bang fell in front of her left eye as she wrote this, which caused her to accidentally stretch the "n".

Altiare. For a moment she did not understand what this said. She partially thought of Assassin's Creed when she read it, then realized that it was a typo that was meant to say "attire". The fox looked down at her rather non-school-like clothing. This was another problem. She was wearing a beat-up then tied-back-together like outfit of torn pants, leggings, sleeves, and other strapped on things. The only non-scratched things were her white scarf and light-turquoise-blue hat. After much personal debate she decided to find some new clothing soon, and wrote down "Depends on what I buy"

Does student have personal friends that she/he may know going into this school that they may wish to room with? If so, who? Grace thought about her "friends" who were more like "evil-acquaintances". She chuckled lightly at the thought of them going to this school, but wrote "No".

Home-life. This struck the highest amount of "uh-oh" that the fox girl could think of. Home-life. She did not want to answer this. She thought of a way to get out of it, but instead it made her think "What if they want a parent there to validate it?". With this in mind, she slid down to a sitting position on the wall she was leaning on. This was bad. She did not have any more options. Grace scribbled down "Personal" and hoped for the best.

Other Information. "None"

Grace walked from the building she was next to, quickly found a mail-box, and placed the already address-filled envelop inside. After doing so, she pondered to herself as to what she had just done. She pulled out a cigarette that she had in her pocket, as well as a lighter, and realized that she would probably have to leave those behind as well. … She decided to hide them.

Two days later…

Grace was surprisingly the first person at the bus-stop. She was wearing a dark green T-shirt, her hat, a dark grey hoodie, and black jeans. She felt a bit awkward about her clothing of choice, but chose to ignore it. Only three other people came, or at least she thought there were three. She thought she had seen a lynx-girl, but she looked around, and only saw the other two students.

The bus arrived and she quickly hopped in, as she did not want to get trampled. The ride abroad was not amazing, but it was not unpleasant. Usually a bus would be quite filthy, but this one was very clean and tidy. She assumed that this meant the school was a new one.

When they arrived, the school in front of them was very surprising. It had a giant multi-colored field around it, which seemed very odd, while the high-school was fairly normal, aside from being quite large, and having a vast amount of grass area, throughout the eye's notice.

"That," The driver began to narrate, "is Mobius Academy. You might be wondering why that field is there. No, it isn't for protection. That field is actually a multi-dimensional portal, that links with dozens of different mobian zones. Each one has a special field that allows them to travel to this high-school with ease, no matter how far apart you are from their zone. The school itself is kept in a Special-Zone, but can still reflect its surroundings, and has a special link, which lets it stay connected to lead-zones if the field should fail."

"That explains a lot…" Grace mumbled under her breath in surprise. She was now certain that this was no ordinary school. Supernatural skills was one hint, but dimensional-connections was another. This was either going to be the time of her life, or her worst nightmare.

A large cringe grew on the fox's face as she handed in her information slip. The lady at the desk gave her a look as if she was saying "are you serious?", but simply rolled her eyes, and let her pass by. Grace gave a large sigh of relief, then began to scan her immediate surroundings, starting with her room.

The dorm that she was staying in was 41Z. It was slightly bland, with a greyish-looking appeal, but it had two bedrooms, four closets, and two televisions. She looked at the numbers of beds and her face became upset. Four. That meant three other people snoring at night. Three other people that might accidentally walk in at a bad moment. And three other people who she'd have to talk to, and wake up with, and hear about problems about, and on and on the list went.

When she had finally gotten past that, she looked at who would be living in the dorm, and found that there was at least one boy. She became puzzled as to why such a high-up school would have opposite-sex-dorming. She hated this, but tried to ignore it as well.

She did not meet her dorm-members for some reason, but didn't care. She left to the general assembly, and almost fell asleep after hearing about how wonderful it is for them being there, and what a wonderful experience it will be. Blah. Blah. And another Blah.

After the blah was done, Grace checked out how to find her classes, then went to her dorm and fell asleep.

Someone yelled "Grace, wake up! Time for classes!" the next morning, but she couldn't tell who. By the time she actually decided to stop pretending like she didn't hear the person, they had already gotten ready, and were out the door.

"So much for meeting my roommates." She sighed as she quickly got her school-books that were waiting for her on the table; no doubt a school tradition for new-comers.

Grace's first class was art. She knew little about this, but knew less about history, less about language than history, and less about science than language. In hindsight she knew much less about art than she thought, as she had usually drawn on paper with pencil or pen, and not brush.

She entered a good half-hour late, and promptly declared "I'M HERE!... this is art right?" The students were either annoyed or confused as to how she would not know that already due to the easels. Some even chuckled, while the teacher simply nodded.

Grace was a bit embarrassed by her entrance, but a student called out in a young female Persian accent "Yep! This is art!" then waved. It was a short lynx girl, with black hair that was slightly frizzy at the top, spread out at shoulder length, and silky. She had a dress-like attire, that seemed to be like a two-piece that was connected in the middle to block her stomach from showing. She wore sandals, hoop-like-earrings, and had diamond implants near her eyes. Her stripes curved into moon-like shapes, that faded into blue at the edges, and her pupils were blue, while her eyes were green.

Grace hoped not to sit next to her, as she assumed that the girl would be annoying her throughout the class, but the teacher, Mrs. Delmark, did in fact sit her next to the Persian lynx.

Grace groaned as she shuffled her stool back a bit, then noticed the strange ball of muck that the girl was drawing. "It looks like… vomit." Grace insulted.

"It does?" The girl asked. "Phew. It's better than what I thought it looked like. I'm Rynk."

"… Uh… confidential?"

"SHH!" Mrs. Delmark scolded.

"Uh… Mrs. Delmark, what are we supposed to be drawing?" Grace inquired.

"A bowl of noodles." The teach replied. Grace looked back at Rynk's picture, and was able to picture it being noodles… that were regurgitated.

That day in class was thankfully just to show what the students could do, what style they had, and what they needed to improve on. Rynk seemed to need to learn more about all of these. Grace herself did very well, aside from the paint sliding down the side. She quickly saved it by making the yellowish lines look like noodles… greenish yellowish brownish noodles. She wrote "Defective Microwave" underneath it, in a hope that a humorous approach would save her.

Grades were not given, and the students were allowed to take photos of their creations. Rynk chose not to. Grace didn't care for one, but Mrs. Delmark gave her one anyway. She waited until she was out of the classroom, then placed it in the trash. Rynk seemed upset at this, and took it out.

"If you don't want it, can I have it? It's really cool… and funny." Rynk complimented as she started to follow Grace slightly.

"Knock your Persian self out." Grace replied, in hopes that this may get Rynk to leave her alone.

"A bit racist-sounding, but okay." Rynk replied in a non-offended tone as she continued to follow her supposed-role-model. "But I'm from Supreta, not Persia."

"And Supreta is… far from here?"

"Well I guess not. I mean, the portal that the school comes from is right in the middle of it, but I guess the whole dimension thingy changes it. Who knows?"

"Well… uh… yeah… what you said." Grace rolled her eyes as she rested her hands at her side, which reminded her that she still a cigarette and lighter in her pocket. She pulled them both out, and was about to smoke, when Rynk grabbed them both and tossed them into the trash.

"Hey!" Grace yelled angrily.

"Smoking's not allowed in school!" Rynk reminded. "Besides, it's bad for your health!"

"And…?"

"You could get in trouble for it. I'd rather none of those things happened."

"That makes one of you."

"You mean you don't care about what happens to your health?"

"Whatever." Grace shrugged then began to increase her pace back to normal; assuming that the conversation was over, while Rynk simply thought that it meant to keep walking, and talk about something else.

Grace noticed her supposed stalker still following her, and before Rynk could start up a new topic, Grace yelled out "SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S HIDING IN YOUR WINDOWS! AND STALKING YOUR PEOPLE UP!" then quickened her pace to a jog.

Rynk was at first too confused to be offended, but still became offended after a bit, as well as embarrassed at the people now staring at her. She quickly stopped following Grace with a sad remark on her face, then turned around, and walked off, even though her class was the exact same direction as Grace. But then again, if Kim Possible could pull off the "Scenic Route" then so could a living-walking-talking lynx.

Grace walked into her history class… yay. She felt slightly guilty about insulting Rynk like that, but lost her sympathy when she had to quickly attempt to figure out what her professor was talking about. Thankfully she survived, and did fairly well for two reasons.

She had some education before running off at age 10

Being on the streets for so long gave her a surprisingly good idea about what had happened in her mobius's history (want to know, ask her. I'm just writing what I know X{D)

From there she went to language, which she got a B- at, then lunch. She dreaded going up to the cafeteria-lady out of fear of what she heard from other teens that talked about how it's always some "mystery meat"; Sherlock Holmes mystery. She was very surprised at what she saw.

Not only was the main meal very healthy and delicious, from what she smelled from the back of the line and saw when she got close enough, but there also seemed to be special Fried-Lichi (Chicken-like meat. CHICKENS ARE MOBIANS TOO X{D), and milkshakes for those who'd either pay, or have good credit amounts. She now had a reason to either get a part-time job, or get better at school.

She could almost swear that she saw the face of someone that she knew, and cringed a bit when she did, but the person had passed, so she didn't know. She did see Rynk. She had barely touched her food, and seemed to be whistling a tune as she jotted down an assignment.

Grace left from lunch to Science… not a good order. She took that back when she found out that Gym-class, P.E., was after science. So it was either running and jumping on a full stomach, or looking at innards with a full stomach. She hated both options. Luckily science was not biology-based, and more chemistry-based, with mixtures of chemicals… she reversed her opinion a third time, when the smell of the concoctions kicked in.

Gym was quite fun actually for Grace. There wasn't an extreme amount of running, which was fine with her, and the students appeared to mainly just be doing whatever. She saw Rynk going up and down the high-ropes at a quick speed which surprised her quite a bit. "Never catch me doing that." She muttered to herself, referring to the height of the exercise.

She almost decided to do Volley-ball, but walked away before she was able to talk with the coach about letting her in. She basically spent the class doing some long-jumps, and some basic exercises, but other than that, she just stood around.

Gym ended, and from there she went on to another class. And a class after that. She was quite tired when she was finally finished, and while she did quite well in all things considered, her sore body said otherwise. She collapsed on her bed, had a good long nap, then got up and walked around the campus to explore a bit.

Chapter two

(Sept 10th Wednesday)

It was the next day, and Grace had already found something to do. Break the school-rules. During gym a boy that she knew as "Slice" seemed to be either high, or just plain stupid.

Grace was about to go try out the Volleyball fun when he walked up… and let out the contents of what reminded her of Rynk's portrait all over her, stomach down. Usually one would apologize, or just collapse. But he just laughed then ran off, as he began to feel another one coming.

Personally Grace wouldn't have cared whether it was on purpose or not. He was going to get hurt. So after she finally recovered, gotten a very long shower, and new clothes, she decided to find his dorm and… remodel it.

A few sets of five-minutes and she had gotten the room. A few minutes later, she was attempting to pick the locked door with a hair-pin, which was not working well.

She was getting a bit flustered, but then underwent a whole new level of "oy" when she saw Rynk walk down the hallway, towards her. Grace remembered how goodie-two-shoes Rynk was about the smoking, and she seriously doubted that the lynx-girl was going to give her a break about this. She quickly hid the pin and hoped for the best.

"Hey, Mockingjay." Rynk greeted perkily. Grace couldn't decide if this new nickname was because of the insult she gave Rynk the day before, a large dose of Hunger-Games, or if it was completely random. She quickly saw this as a way to change the subject before Rynk could ask what she was doing, but then…

"Whatcha doing?" Rynk asked curiously, yet obliviously, or maybe she was just being nice.

"I'm…" Grace's face was almost flushed with embarrassment, but she managed to get out "I-I saw a bunch of smoke come under the door a bit a go… I w-wanted to see if something was wrong."

"Really." Rynk said in a very non-convinced tone as she got closer to the door. "Well you're doing it all wrong."

"Huh?"

"The lock-picking. You have to use the bottom of the pin on…" Rynk could tell that Grace was way too distracted in her escape thoughts to understand her. The Persian lynx gave a large sigh and jabbed her very thin claw into the lock, and opened it in a matter of seconds.

Grace face looked unimpressed, but really she was everything but. "How did she know that?" She thought to herself. She had known Rynk very briefly so far, so she never asked about whatever skills, or life-style she had. It almost kept her from reacting when Rynk said "WOW!"

Grace's face jerked to the side to see the room almost completely trashed with drugs, and weed. The stench immediately went into their noses. The bunks were surprisingly untouched, so Rynk grabbed a blanket and held it up to her nose to block out the affects. She offered one to Grace, but Grace refused. It was after all a boy's dorm-room.

In the middle was Slice; completely wasted. He looked so bad, you would think he was asleep, only his eyes were open, and he seemed to be grinning at them slightly. "Hey girls." He said weakly in a flirting tone. "Wanna get a little closer?"

Grace was simply giving an annoyed look at him, but Rynk took it a bit harsh. She threw the blanket to the side then ran up to the boy yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" immediately before landing her very hard foot directly into his very vulnerable… nuts.

Grace cringed at the sight, and turned away. Thankfully there was no bloody or other substance dispersing. She did notice though that Slice seem to completely ignore it. He was so very wasted that he could not even feel that.

Grace noticed a pack of cigarettes on the ground and picked it up for herself. Rynk turned around and told her "We can't take anything unless it's for evidence."

"That's what I'm doing." Grace fibbed. She had no intention of giving anyone what she had.

"Fine. Then I'll bring it." Rynk reached out her hand to grab the pack, but Grace pulled back.

"No. I'll just do it."

"Grace just give them to me!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just have to fight you then." Rynk didn't get in a fighting stance when she said this, but her expression was very very serious. It was almost like she wanted to fight, and if she did she would fight to kill, or close to kill.

Grace had no idea what Rynk was capable of. She already had weird eyes, blue stripes, and long claws. She could have other stuff. And while she did think that bringing up the "A-rule-student" thing might get her to back off, she thought it may backfire.

"Fine." Grace sighed as she tossed the item over to Rynk who gave her a small nodding grin of approval, then walked out of the room.

"So what do we do with it?" Grace asked obliviously.

"We take it to the Principal." Rynk replied. Grace groaned. She hated adults in general. Strike that, she hated people in general. Principals weren't on her exception list, and Rynk was only barely on her tolerable list.

The two of them said nothing as they made their way to the Principal's office. When they got there, Rynk immediately began to spill everything. Well, everything except for her and Grace's… discussion.

"Hmm…" The Principal looked up from her computer desk to look at her informers. When she met eyes with Grace, both of them got a feeling of dread. The Principal was the lady who checked Grace in, and gave her the un-amused look. Grace had hopes that by being the Principal she would have to be nice… she was wrong.

"Grace… Renolds," The Principal began with rolled eyes, "You will be receiving four demerits for breaking into a student's dorm-room, and taking cigarettes. Rynk… Tropia…" She gave another rolling of the eyes. This confused Grace slightly. Why was she rolling about Rynk's last name too? "You will receive four credits for this information. That is all."

Grace did not even want to waste her breath trying to defend herself. She was about to turn around and leave, when Rynk said, "Wait a second! Don't punish Grace! She was helping too!"

Grace was a bit surprised, but quickly got excited in hope that Rynk would succeed. "She broke into the room, which is against the school-rules, and she took illegal items."

"No she didn't." Rynk defended a second time. "I'm the one who broke in, and took the smokes."

"Yes but-"

"And I assaulted a student by kicking him in the crotch!" Rynk was very proud of this particular part of the story.

Grace and the Principal were vexed. The Principal quickly regained herself though and replied "V-very well. Um… Grace, you are free to go. And Rynk… you will be given a warning as you are a new student."

"Thanks but don't you think Grace deserves a reward?" Rynk urged. Grace was already startled as to Rynk helping her in the first place. She was startled again when she made herself look bad purposely. And now Rynk was trying to get her a reward?

"… Fine! Grace you receive a credit!" The miffed and puzzled Principal returned to her computer, then Rynk and Grace walked out.

Grace took at least five minutes of aimless walking before asking "W-why did you do that?"

Rynk turned to her and said obliviously "Was I not supposed to? I told you we were gonna tell her… didn't I?"

"No I mean why did you do that to yourself? Then get me the credit, and- and-… do you want a favor or something?"

Rynk gave a small chuckle, "No, silly. I'm just trying to get a fresh start. And I might as well try to get one with someone who can sympathize." and skipped off.

Grace was extremely puzzled. Even more than before. What did Rynk mean? She wanted to say "WAIT!" but Rynk was about to turn a corner. Before Rynk did though, she noticed something though on Rynk's ankle. It was a small bandana; tied like a anklet, with blood stains all over. Who was she?

Outside The Academy

Silver eyes observed the large building with wonder and fascination, its gaze particularly studying the bold letters placed upon the wall. An aardwolf, who is the owner of the curious eyes, scanned the words and mumbled them under his breath.

"Mobius Academy" he read, and the teen slightly approved of it.

Ever since the approval of coming to this school had reached his county home, the new student immediately packed and took a lengthy trip over to the campus. He was slightly surprised by the news, though, since he believed the history of schools he has departed to dreadfully gave him a reputation. He was possibly known as a rebel, and to be honest, he actually enjoyed this title.

Glimpsing around, he spotted other pupils hopping off buses and embracing parents and guardians. He merely scoffed at this sight, slightly irritated by the happy atmosphere that surrounded him. One thing people should know about this juvenile delinquent is that he absolutely despises affection or anything of some sort. Possibly the childhood he had developed this pet-peeve, but the teenager hates the remembrance of it.

Shaking his head, he snapped out of his depressing thoughts and averted his gaze back to the doors. He has no choice but to enter, since his sign-up sheet was already filled out and surprisingly approved.

A slight frown was upon his thin lips, his mind trying to comprehend everything that will happen when he steps inside. He already knew the consequences of a school, such as grumpy teachers, immature and crude students, and so on. He cringed as he thoroughly memorized the list of dreadful things he had to go through; the years of experience in school gave him plenty to remember.

The Mobian slung the bulky bag over his shoulder, and casually walked up the concrete stairs, surrounded by a few other fellow classmates, who didn't really care as they shoved him to the side. Well, he was right about the immature and ignorant students thought.

As he was continuously pushed off by impatient teens and seemed to fall to the back of the crowd, a thought burned in the back of his mind: "Why would any idiot want to anxiously rush inside a school?"

Raw thoughts circled his head, but his expression was unchangeable. He looked quite formal in his milky-colored suit, which he had no idea why he was wearing it in this occasion, and the posture he walked with showed determination. Even if he looked courageous, an uneasy frown was plastered upon his white muzzle.

Nervousness was thoroughly the feeling he had at this moment, but he couldn't bear on showing it in a place full of judgmental strangers.

As he walked through the glass doors in utter silence, those mysterious eyes he had scanned the lobby, seeming to search for a specific sign that could lead him somewhere. The students, who gave the area a variety of color, didn't exactly help him.

"Perfect," he growled in a harsh tone, walking aimlessly with no slight clue on what he was supposed to be doing.

The group of Mobians decreased in size as people of all colors and species strolled to their own direction, and that left bewildered amateurs in the area. Including the aardwolf. He wasn't having much luck as he studied the crumbled paper that was given to him a day before; it consisted of his schedule, and his name was neatly printed on the top: **Dante**

He sighed in relief, knowing that his full name wasn't on the paper. There was even additional information on his room dorm number, and who would be staying with him in the room.

He muttered under his breath, still not able to comprehend most of the jumbled mess, which was actually quite organized in reality.

Unable to deal with unimportant subjects he didn't care for, he crushed the paper once more in an irregular ball. Stuffing the document in his pocket, he wandered off to the path of his dorm, hoping it actually _was_the path.

But before maneuvering out of the crowd of obnoxious animals, a flash of brown caught his eyes. Dante's gaze averted to the color for a more detailed look, and a stunned expression was soon readable on his face.

"…Grace?" he questioned to himself in a whisper.

To his surprised, this girl he spotted was lazily resting upon the cream-colored wall, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling in thought. The teen seemed to be lost in thought, thinking about something or _someone_. She seemed ordinary and looked absolutely tired, and she wasn't the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on, it actually wasn't her appearance that surprised him at all. It was just…her.

Or to be specific, his childhood friend.

He could easily recognize that shade of brown her fur obtained, and those blue orbs that glowed with intensity. She even kept that old scarf of hers, which was far too big a few years ago, but now, it tightened around her neck in perfection.

After a moment of just observing the new features she obtained over the years, Dante noticed that she was actually looking right at him now. To be honest, it was more like glaring.

"I would really appreciate it if you stop staring," the words rolled off her lips in an angered tone, and Dante's trance immediately shattered.

There was a thick tension that hung over the two as they had some staring war, but Dante's gaze was filled with fear. The consequences of upsetting the fox was something he had learned far back, and he still remembered that fatal day.

"Sorry," Dante grimaced. "You just…looked familiar," he managed to croak out, and the fox simply raised her brow.

She didn't seemed impressed with his answer, and as she spoke, the same annoyed tone was evident. "Who do I remind you of?" she asked, keeping her lethal glare on him.

Dante scratched his head nervously, glancing off. "Just a childhood friend."

The brown fox softened her expression a bit, seeming to slightly understand, tilting her head to the side lightly. She seemed to study him, narrowing her eyes. After a moment of silence, those blue ovals of hers widen.

The aardwolf smiled, seeming to be pleased that she recognized him, but the fox kept her shocked look, and slightly cowered.

She remembered, but her reaction wasn't what Dante planned.

Instead of having a friendly hug in the middle of the lobby, she awkwardly started grinding her teeth and stepping off the wall.

"Listen, Dante…" she trailed off a bit, trying to get used to name that came from her mouth, "…I think I need to go."

Dante's smile faded slightly. "But…" He didn't continue his sentence, knowing that Grace wouldn't change her mind. She was stubborn back then, and she probably was now.

"I know, this isn't the best reunion ever, but can we talk later?" Her eyes glanced around, but they never landed on him. "Just not…here. Alright?"

Dante noticed how uncomfortable she was, and he slightly understood why she didn't want to be seen with him. He had a few embarrassing issues here and there, and she simply did not want to deal with that in the first day of school. He guessed that she didn't believed he had changed over time.

"Alright," Dante said in a whisper, his lips curving down, and his ears lowering.

She seemed to notice his expression, and sighed in a sad tone. "I'm sorry."

Before he could really do anything else, the teenage fox wandered off to one of the hallways, too afraid to stay longer or even look back. He should have expected that, Grace wasn't always a compassionate or sympathetic girl.

He couldn't blame her actions, since he was partly unimpressed with himself. So much problems seemed to linger on him. Especially a certain _disorder_he had.

But that was another story.

Dante just wished for the good old days, back at his county home. Back where children weren't as judgmental, and could accept almost anyone.

But instead, he got welcomed in some Academy of freaks. Which is what he called the strange classmates around him, but he had to admit, he was a freak himself.

Knowing he wasn't going to run into anyone else he knew, he headed back to the direction that he believed where his dorm was. It was the first day of school for him, and he already managed to get lost, due to him trusting his instincts instead of the paper of information in his pocket.

Dante still wonders how he got accepted here.

Chapter three

(Sept 15th Monday)

A particularly rainy day at the school, The Inner-School courtyard was almost pool-like with how much water it contained. Its lack of drainage-ways caused the intake to be at least three-inches and slowly climbing. It started like this a day prior, and hadn't shown any sign of stopping.

Most of the students had decided to stay in bed, pretending to be under the weather, as they did not want to attend the few classes available. However around thirty-percent of the rest of the students were huddled in the library that was not attached to the main school, and was located inside the courtyard. It supplied computers, televisions, naturally books, soda machines, furniture, music-lounges, and even a small gift-shop with coffee and hot-cocoa machines. The description of the inside varied from light-colored to pale-brown. It seemed that the farther back you got, the less light-grey you'd see, and the more bland-brown you would. The shelves were tall, and stretched out well. Too well unfortunately, as well as too multiple. If you passed enough, one would either see a couple of students plotting little schemes, sleeping, or in romantic actions.

A vast amount of the students inside this three-story building had stuffed their video-games into their backpacks and rushed into there. They were currently paying for another hour of television-gaming-use.

Other students also packed certain items, mostly card and board games, as well as books, which they found a vast amount of entertainment from. Sadly though it was still a library, and when someone yelled out "UNO" or "BINGO" or "REDEMPTION (Fan if you get that reference)", not even the staff would have to shush them. There were so many "brainy" students there who despised such noise, that to make a loud sound would be to risk the horror of a weaponized-hard-cover book.

Some students simply sat at the main entrance, which was directly aligned with the gift-shop. There were large blandly-colored couches, with backs leaning against the windowed-walls, and directly to their side, across the entrance-width, was a young male student attempting to almost place the dollar into the television-slot, have it scanned, then pull it out before it was sucked in.

The boy apparently succeeded, but unfortunately he did this with very little subtlety. The shop-lifting-alarm blared, sending a good amount of students into a terrified stampede for the exit. The very few, but still more than five, librarians informed them that nothing was wrong, and only a portion disbelieved this notion, and left. Dark glares were sent to the student who sent off the alarm.

"Ugh! I was almost asleep!" A male student, whose name was Night, complained. He had good reason. It was taking him a very long amount of time to get drowsy, and now his plans were thwarted.

A female student, whose name was Trinity, approached him with a non-amused look. "What if it was a fire?"

"I'm sure you could carry me outside or something." Night smirked, though his tone was that of an annoyed variety.

"Well maybe you could patrol her now." Trinity suggested as she sat on the couch next to him, looking out towards the rain.

Night yawned as he hoisted himself up to look through the window. "She's still out there?" This she that he was referring to was another student, one that a vast amount of the others considered either beautiful or mentally-ill. Some students referred to her as "hot" on occasion, but in truth the only seductive part about her was her flirtatious grin and glance, though truth be told she was not attempting to flirt with anyone. She was not a popular student exactly, but known enough. And she had been walking around in the rain for three hours.

"Yep. Still there." Trinity answered. "She just keeps circling the tree, then stops, looks at the moon, then continues walking." Trinity chuckled slightly. "Maybe she's got lunar-powers or something."

"Well," Night said as he propped himself up a bit more, "this is a school for supernatural-mobians after all."

Trinity shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe we should let her i- never mind. Here she comes."

The strange-girl student walked casually inside, straining her black hair that hung over her face a bit. She blew a gust of air to move it from her strange slightly-glowing eyes, then continued walking casually inside. Rynk, of course was this student. Her normal Persian-attire was replaced by a pale-grey T-shirt, a dark-purple hoodie, and black jeans. She had her bare-feet, and blood-stained anklet on, which was another reason the other students found her a bit off, and her golden-colored earrings still hung from her almost rabbit-sized lynx-ears.

"Hey, Persian-girl's got a new outfit!" A student called out. Rynk knew not who this was, so she quickly assumed it was Night, as the voice came from his general direction.

"Shocking , isn't it?" She chuckled. Strangely it was when she talked that they became the most estranged. Everyone could almost have sworn that Rynk had a Persian accent, but for some reason it sounded very proper-British now, which confused them greatly.

"Um… What happened to your voice?" Night asked.

Rynk gave a teasing grin. "You thought that little performance was my real accent? I don't even know if I had the right racial-vocal-whatever."

"So you're not Persian?" Trinity asked with a confused look.

"No, I'm Persian, but I'm also Scottish, and possibly something else, so I guess my voice randomized or something. So this is what I got stuck with." Rynk answered casually. "Do I sound weird or something?"

"No. No weirder tha-"

Trinity's reply was interrupted by a very angry voice yelling out "I HATE RAIN!", as Grace walked into the library, soaking wet.

"You okay, Grace?" Rynk asked as she rushed over to aid her "friend". So far the friendship between Grace and Rynk had been around ninety-percent Rynk and two-percent Grace, leaving the other eight somewhere in space. This two percent was only enough to acknowledge Rynk's friendliness, as Rynk was the self-appointed friend to Grace. Grace never really cared that much, and she did not know Rynk too well, but at the moment she was not in a good mood.

"Do I look ok- what happened to your voice? I thought you were Persian." Grace noticed.

"I am Persian." Rynk giggled. "My accent just doesn't agree with the rest of me for some reason. You need a blanket or something?"

"… No. I'll be okay." Grace sighed. She could feel another one of Rynk's over-friendly moments coming on. Nothing particularly annoying ever happened because of these, but for some reason Grace felt some form of dread from them.

"What brought you inside here?" Rynk asked.

Grace shivered a bit, rethinking the blanket-offer. "My stupid roommate locked his stupid self, and me out of our dorm-room, then I got stupidly locked out of the stupid school. Ya happy now?" Grace did not mean to snap at anyone, but given the cold, the rain, the darkness, and the prior events, her mood was well earned.

"Strangely I am. Guess I'm just positive that way." Rynk answered. Rynk seemed to do this a lot. She would be asked a question or insulted in a way that should annoy someone, but she'd always just say something positive that would either confuse the person, or make them feel guilty. Sadly this was only a smoke-screen to Rynk's real personality, as she was not relatively this positive for real.

"Well good for you." Grace groaned. "I'm gonna try to get back inside the main-school. Beats the talk-and-shush-zone any day."

Grace started for the door, but felt a fuzzy-like-material go over her shoulder as she went. She looked over and saw Rynk put her jacket over her. "You might need it." Rynk suggested, gesturing to the fact that because of being locked out improperly, Grace was wearing a tang-top and jeans, which did not give her much heat.

Grace nodded and walked out, with Rynk following. "I might be able to pick the lock." Rynk informed. Grace nodded and they continued.

They both looked up for a moment and noticed that it was still very dark. It was like the night just stopped, and the clouds reflected the blackness of it. They could only see the moon shining through the clouds, then Grace looked over and…

"Why are your stripes glowing?" She asked with widened eyes. Rynk looked at her own hands and saw that the moon-shaped cups of her black stripes were in fact glowing bright-blue.

"Uh… I ate a flash-light?" Rynk fibbed. "I dunno. Been that way for as long as I can remember. Doesn't do anything as far as I can tell. … Hey, who's that?"

Rynk pointed to a male figure sitting on the bench under the tear-tree that kept the area below it ever so dry and untouched. It was a fox she assumed, though she would need a better view.

"Why not sit down for a bit?" Rynk suggested.

"Aka, why not hook me up with some stranger?" Grace guessed with a slight glare.

"Exactly." Rynk smirked.

"No wa-" Too late. Rynk was already dragging Grace by the hand to the bench. She would have strangled the lynx right there if the fox wasn't there. If he wasn't so fit-looking, she might have still wrung Rynk's neck, but she did not have her scythe with her, and she did not think he would choose her side in a fight.

"Mind if we sit down for a bit?" Rynk asked as she and her hostage neared the bench.

"I beg of you to mind." Grace groaned.

The fox shrugged. "Fine by me." He answered in a very nice Australian accent. Rynk seemed to be enjoying this, while Grace was near gagging.

"Oh of all the things, there's some random buff-fox dude, with an Australian accent." She gagged in her mind. "All we need now is some monster for him to fight, and a boomerang."

"You're Australian…" Grace murmured mindlessly.

"… Uh… You're Mobotropian." The fox replied, attempting not to say the wrong thing.

"And I'm Persian with a British accent." Rynk chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

The fox chuckled with her a bit. "Can't tell if we're all racist or confused."

"What no 'G'day Mate' or 'Sheela' or 'croikey'" Grace quipped with rolled eyes as she sat down with her hands under her chin.

"G'day mate, Sheela, and croikey." The fox said with a smirk. Grace gave him a glare. He just smirked more.

"Well then, what are you two 'Sheelas' doin out heah?" The fox continued to tease.

"Locked out." Rynk replied. "I'm Rynk."

"Ah'm Craiger. Nice to meet you," He said to Rynk, "and nice to annoy you apparently." He said to Grace. "Not that I'm trying really. So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me yo'r name."

"Foxlock Holmes strikes again." Grace insulted without making eye-contact.

Craiger just shrugged. "Ahlright then. Guess Ah'll have ta make one up for ya. Let's see… Grumpy… Dop-"

"GRACE! G-R-A-C-E! Don't go mis-spelling it." The flustered fox glared with her eyes fixed with annoyance.

"Alright then. Not mah place to ask what kicked your rump this morning, but ah suppose this weathah's prone ta do that." He said calmly.

"So which dimension are you from?" Rynk asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Mobocan." Craiger answered casually.

"No kidding! Me too!" Rynk informed energetically.

"Really? Which country? Ah'm from Gei Si Heir."

"Supreta. Guess that makes up arch-nemesis's or something." Rynk chuckled.

"Only if the feds find out." Craiger chuckled back.

Grace rose up from the seat and said "Well I'm sure I'll be there at your marriage. G'bye." She snapped as she quickly walked off. "G'bye" was on emphasis that she meant the least amount of good in the bye of it. As she started to come out of ear-shot Craiger called out "Nice to make your acquaintance, G-R-A-C-E."

Even Rynk knew that he had just pushed it far. Grace stormed back and snarled "Knock it off, or that tongue's gonna end up in-"

"Alright, alright." Craiger agreed, gesturing for her to keep things G-rated. "Sorry for upsetting you." Grace simply acknowledged his reply then turned and continued off. Rynk waved good-bye to Craiger then followed.

"You didn't need to get ticked at him." Rynk complained. "What did he do?"

"He looked pretty. And I'm guessing all he wanted was to look at some other pretty things." Grace answered sternly. While Rynk did not agree that this friendly and witty student was meaning those intentions, she did detect the hint of personal-past coming from Grace's tone. A past that Rynk also understood a bit more than Grace knew, but that was because Rynk kept it a very well secret.

Chapter four

(Sept 19th Friday)

It was two more days until the rain had finally stopped. Because of this a fair amount of the school got soaked when one student, whose name was Chad, opened the door to the inside courtyard, and allowed all the built-up water to not only rush into him and soak his clothes, but also a bit of the inside-hallways.

Grace had walked by and found herself surprised not at all to find Rynk sliding in it without a care in the world, or dimension in this case. The janitor's blue fur changed red that day, and it wasn't going to go back any time soon.

Thankfully it was eventually cleaned, and by Friday students were back to one last day of school before Saturday. From Saturday through Sunday the students were allowed off campus, and could virtually go anywhere they wanted to. They were however given special injections of a tacking fluid, as to ensure they did not get lost or were gone too long. It was not a painful process, and the liquid was not harmful, but the students did not enjoy the lack of privacy it made.

On Friday though it was a nice day. Grace enjoyed it a bit more for the reason of her switching her art-class with gym. This gave her two sets of gym, but she did not mind after the bore she found in her art-class.

As usual, Rynk was there too.

"Hey Grace!" She waved in her cheerful disposition.

Grace was getting a bit ticked at Rynk showing up every single time something like this happened. Well… not every time. Every time but one. It was getting a bit weird.

"Are you following me, Rynk?" Grace asked, trying to sound more confused than annoyed.

"Nope. I've always had two gym-classes. I LOVE P.E. Especially the rope-climbing." It was true. Rynk was fairly good at it as well. Anything involving running jumping and especially climbing would have her all over it. You could tell by the light grey T-shirt she wore that stated brightly "PARKOUR". But today was different. There was a group game that the instructor, whose name no one could remember, said that every student had to play at least once. It was called Dodge-ball.

"Uh… I'm guessing it involves balls that you dodge but what's this game?" Rynk asked.

Grace was a bit off-guard for this one. "You…'ve… never played Dodge-ball?"

"Neeeeeeeeeope."

"Why?"

"Didn't get the time, wasn't around many people, bleeding to death, running, parkou-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Bleeding to death?" Grace tried to not look at the anklet on Rynk's foot that would always weird her out by the amount of blood stained onto it.

"Kidding. So what's this game?" Rynk said. With a straight face she said it, though Grace did not believe her. Sadly it was too late, because Rynk had already changed the subject.

"Well uh…" Grace scratched her head. "Well I don't know if we're doing the circle way or the one where we're all against a wall, but basically one person… or more have a ball, and they try to hit the other people with it. If you catch a ball thrown at you the person who threw it is out, if it hits you you're out, and if it misses you can pick it up and throw it at someone else… just make sure you through it at the opposite side."

"Really? Cool. When we sta-" *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIING!* And the game began.

A red-blur when right over Rynk's head. Her very large ears fell just in time to not be hit, but it went straight into Grace's face instead.

When the ball stopped sticking to Grace's face, she took on a scowl that would horrify a grown man. The student who threw it, who was the infamous Slice, was too busy laughing. Rynk herself was mystified as to why he was still in the school, and not in Juvenile Hall, but did not let on.

Grace slowly clutched the ball in her hands, her fingers digging well into its rubbery surface, stepped back, then leaped forward, sending the ball hurdling straight in between Slice's legs. The scream of dead future children could be heard a mile. As well, it was then that Rynk realized that being in a school with Grace's wrath was much worse than children-prison.

*Skills listed for "Grace": "Art, and… a keen eye"*

And the games began.

Grace herself was doing very well at hitting every single student on the opposite side before they could even aim at her, while Rynk was simply trying to dodge what she could. She was surviving fairly, but then a ball came straight at her face.

In a split-second, Rynk had back-flipped into the air, and was currently standing on the side of the wall as if she was spider-girl. In short, the ball missed.

"CHEATER!" A student yelled as he launched a fire-ball at Rynk. Rynk simply caught it in the palm of her hand, squeezed it hard, and defused it. She landed, then with a glare, walked up to the boy and held up her hand for him to see the burned-through skin, revealing metal bones completely untouched.

The boy was not phased, while Grace could not decide whether to strangle the boy, or if Rynk was overreacting… both, she thought to herself.

"PLAY FAIR OR YOU'RE OUT!" The instructor blared in his deep voice before blowing the whistle.

"Uh, Coach, her hand's kinda burned through!" Grace yelled.

The instructor had not noticed this, and quickly took Rynk by the hand and examined the wound. Rynk glared at the coach with deadly eyes, which creeped a few of the players out. Grace noticed both the hand wound, and Rynk's attitude. It was… surprising.

"I'm FINE!" Rynk tugged her hand free and walked off a bit. The instructor put her out of the first round, without sending her to nurse strangely. When Rynk came back into the sport, her hand was back to normal health again.

"Metal bones, sticks to walls, regenerates. Any more powers?" Grace called to her. Rynk was too busy throwing rubber balls to hear her, which was of course what she wanted Grace to think, and of course Grace saw through it.

"No one with ears that big would not be able to hear that." She muttered under her breath.

After class…

"You okay, Rynk?" Grace asked as they wiped off some sweat with a few wet towels.

"Me? Fine. Why?" Rynk inquired, completely oblivious.

"Well you kinda went darksied on that kid. I mean, yeah he was a jerk, but-"

"I didn't hurt him. I just showed him what his 'gifts' can cause." Rynk started to walk off, slightly ticked, but Grace grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Rynk, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Grace couldn't really believe she was trying to comfort Rynk. Not that she was a mean person, just the fact that she wasn't use to being the supportive one in their little Duo. But Rynk's face was angry, and this was not close to what Grace had seen before.

"Nothing, happened. I just don't like him." Rynk shrugged Grace off and walked off.

"What was that about?" Grace thought to herself. Rynk hadn't acted like that before. Did something happen? Something with her parents maybe?

A short, yet slightly devious idea sprouted for Grace about sneaking in and getting Rynk's file, though she imagined it would be much harder to get Rynk to ignore it than a wasted student.

The next day…

Saturday was a nice time. The school was much less crowded, much less loud, and perfect for exploring, getting ahead in school for, and of course, sleeping. A lot of the students were gone, but a few stayed behind.

Grace woke up at TEN A.M. and though she did want to run off for the day, she also was extremely curious about what was up with Rynk. She sadly did not know where her dorm room was, and spent an hour searching for her.

As she walked she saw the Australian fox, Craiger, walk by, and quickly turned her head away from him. He noticed her, but walked on.

She found Rynk outside, climbing up the side of the building. There was one other student doing the same. A male one. Grace assumed it was a spider-mobian, or some anti-gravity-type, but they were both getting out of view so she quickly yelled "RYNK! YO!"

Yo? She wouldn't be repeating that word any time soon.

Rynk quickly looked down, said something to the boy, most likely that she had to go, then jumped down to the pavement, making it crack slightly.

"Ups." Rynk said in slight surprise to her action. She shrugged it off, and turned to Grace. "Wazzup?"

"Rynk, what got you so upset yesterday? And can we talk inside? The sun's really bright."

Rynk sighed then started inside, motioning for Grace to follow. Rynk leaned up against a wall with her arms crossed and said "What do you want to know?"

"What did he do that got you so ticked off?" Grace asked again, getting slightly annoyed by all the repeating of that question.

"Aside from jump to conclusions, yell at me, attack me, use his powers illegally, and looking ugly?" Rynk asked teasingly, though her face was more annoyed. "He just reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

Rynk looked up at Grace then down again. "Grace, I don't exa-" Rynk could not finish her sentence because Grace was currently hiding behind her back now. Rynk turned her head around the school and saw Craiger walking by.

"Honestly! What's so wrong about a cute ausey guy?!" She questioned as she removed her hiding-place position. Grace was already gone. "Grace?" Rynk turned her head and saw Grace walking up to a teenage-aardwolf male student.

Rynk curiously follows of course. "Hi." Rynk waves with her cheerful-self coming back.

"Hello." The wolf greeted in a slightly shy, yet socialable tone.

"Do you know him, Grace?" Rynk inquired.

"Uh yeah… y- you could say that." Grace answered nervously. She did not want to go one about their past, but Dante apparently did not know that.

"I used to know Grace from a long time ago. Back when she was uh…" Dante realized himself that this was not a good topic, but Rynk had already guessed part of the truth.

"living on the streets?" Rynk asked. Both of them turned their attention to her a bit more just then.

"How did you…" Grace was half surprised only by this seeing how Rynk had made a few hints about knowing already, but she did not expect it so soon.

"Imma guess you two were friends back when you lived with parents, then you either moved, or ran away maybe? And met up again, then left cause one of you did something wrong?"

Both mobians froze. Only one conclusion arose. Rynk had already known about them years ago, or at least looked them up, or something. But when asked, her reply was simply "I'm imaginative… wait I got it right?"

Grace did not believe Rynk was really THAT imaginative. No one could be. Right?

"It's not like I can't sympathize." Rynk added, which in turn added more mystery. Dante was about to ask what was up with her, when Craiger walked up to them.

"G'day mate, Sheela, and Croikey." He chuckled. Grace made a mental note never to mention meeting him to anyone.

"Another new friend?" Dante questioned.

Craiger chuckled. "Hardly. G-R-A- er I mean," Craiger remembered the tongue-threat and decided to lay off the joke for his own good, "Grace heah doesn't exactly give me the time of day."

"I know that feelin-" Dante was pulled aside by Grace before he could finish.

As they chatted, Rynk and Craiger had a small chat as well.

"So… does she still hate me?" Craiger inquired in a slightly sincere tone.

"Nah. Just give her time." Rynk said with a nudge. "She'll probably end up liking you, if this is one of those Soap-Opera's I've heard about."

Craiger chuckled. "Ah've got an idea." They both walked over to Dante and Grace, and Craiger announced "So anyone want ta go eat at some burgah joint? Ah'll pay if you want."

"I'm up for it." Dante shrugged.

"Me too." Rynk seconded.

"I'm out." Grace sighed.

"Me too." Rynk seconded.

"Wait, you don't have to stay because of me, Rynk." Grace assured.

"Yeah I do." Rynk chuckled. "You're my only friend in this school."

"So you're going to choose me over some cute Australian fox, and my old… f-friend?" Grace had to force friend in there. She was still recovering from having Dante back in her literal life.

"Oh so Ah'm cute again?" Craiger teased.

"I WAS TALKING THROUGH RYNK'S VIEW!" Grace snapped. She turned to Rynk again. "Seriously. I'll be okay. Go have fun."

Grace turned to leave, but Rynk still followed, and Dante and Craiger left. Grace didn't even notice Rynk still being there for a second.

She turned around and felt an all too familiar feeling. Both of them did. It was more than a week ago that Grace attempted to ditch Rynk rather abruptly, so why was it she always wanted to be around Grace? Was it a big-sister kind of deal? Grace was at least two years older than Rynk, so it could be possible, and Rynk was almost always alone when not with Grace, or when finding a brief play-mate, which did not happen too often.

"Rynk, what is it that makes you want to stay around me? Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Grace pleaded.

"Well an apology wouldn't be exactly a bad thing I guess," Rynk answered, "but I just like being with you. I can relate to you. That and I'm wondering when you're finally going to stop looking at my anklet and ask what it's about."

Grace gulped. "You noticed, huh?"

"Actually everyone stares at it." Rynk muttered. "But it's better than starring at something else."

Grace nodded. "So what IS the story about that?"

"What can I say?" Rynk shrugged. "I'm a street Urchin."

"I KNEW IT!" Was what Grace wanted to say. It was a bit strange though. Aside from the anklet, Rynk never looked like a homeless-person. This was different. "Street Urchin? You?"

"Yep, me. All my life. No parents. No friends. I even had a little vigilante-name." Rynk informed.

"Vigilante? You're a super-hero too?" Grace asked in dis-belief.

Rynk chuckled. "Hardly. I just beat up people that tried to wrong me. I'd make little moon shapes on them after I wasted em as my calling card I guess you could say."

Rynk…a murderer, and street urchin. How did this compute? Grace sure didn't know. She did know however that this creeped her out. It felt a bit like the feeling someone would get in a game called Ib, when you find out what the character really is, and they start talking strange.

To say the least, Grace took a step back. "What's wrong?" Rynk asked with a concerned tone.

"You killed people?" Grace asked lightly. She was no stranger to killing herself, but with another person, it was different.

"Not on purpose!" Rynk defended. "I had to survive! They attacked me! They were trying to put me back in… in…" Rynk shuddered with her eyes shut tight as if it was getting extremely cold inside.

"Back in?" Grace new she shouldn't press more, but she did.

"… Never mind. I'll… I'll see you tomorrow I guess." And with that, Rynk walked off. Grace didn't chase after her. She knew that Rynk would probably just get mad or hostile. She didn't blame her. Whatever happened during Rynk's life was not pleasant, and Grace knew unpleasant from personal experience.

Chapter five

(Sept 25 Thursday)

Classes were over quicker than usual for Grace, and apparently for some others as well. Apparently a heat-wave was to blame, and students were rushing off to the beach. Sadly only certain students could do this. fifteen percent to be exact. Another fifteen percent were playing hooky, twenty-seven percent were in detention after class, thirty percent were doing extra work for credits, and thirteen percent simply did not want to leave.

Grace was asked by a student named Sleak, who was the male in her dorm room, if she wanted to go with him and his friends. She was fine with the idea, but realized that she did not have a bathing suit. One of the girls that was going, Annie by name, asked if Grace wanted to use one of hers. Grace was reluctant at first, but after Sleak gave her the option of just her clothes, she took the bathing suit.

They went through Sleak's Mobius, and were on course to the beach, when they saw traffic. A lot of traffic. One of the kids jumped out of the car, and ran to the beach and back. It was not going to be till at least nine P.M. that they got to the beach.

"Why not just run us over?" Grace suggested to the speedy student.

"I'm fast, but I'm not that strong. That and your arms might pop off. What powers do you have again?" The dude asked with a slight air of annoyance.

"Uh… age… changing…" Grace admitted, feeling a bit useless. But then again, so was the speedy guy.

"There's a small waterfall place I know on my Mobius." Annie suggested. "We could try there."

"… Fine…" Sleak groaned. Both him and Grace had the same idea. It wasn't the beach. It was a swimming pool in a way. No seashells. No waves. No surfing. But at least the possibility of a water-slide was introduced.

After they had driven all the way back to the school, then all the way to the location, which took fifteen minutes longer than they wanted due to Annie not completely remembering where it was, they made it.

It was surrounded by trees that cleared off as you got nearer to the lake/stream itself. The waterfall was slanted, but not enough, so sadly there was no waterslide. It was fairly deep though, and quite wide. There were some fish, which could either be a downside or an upside, and even a little sand at the bottom.

They put on the sunblock, and dived in. Sleak kept his shirt on for the moment, then threw it off very "majestic"-like, and dived into the pool. Sleak wasn't ugly, and fairly handsome and masculine, but that little performance just made everyone laugh.

"I'm not trying to show off!" He protested.

"Sure." Grace smirked as she dived to the bottom of the lake.

While Grace was under, a bright light appeared on Sleak as he prepared for a dive from the top of the waterfall. As he dove, he felt a large amount of weight on his back as he descended, which was immediately followed by the scream of a girl.

*sploosh*

Sleak quickly surfaced with a soaked figure gasping for air on his back. "Can you get off me?" He ask hastily.

"Y-yes…" The girl jumped off just as Grace resurfaced.

"What was that guy-… I should have known." Grace's face hit her palms immediately to the sight of who else? Rynk. Once again, at a random point, appearing. Only this time she was soaking wet without a bathing suit.

"What happened this time, Rynk?" Grace groaned.

"I, have, no, i-idea!" Rynk answered nervously. "First I was just walking around, then I'm on this guy's back!... AND I'M SOAKED! UGH!"

"Congratulations!" The speedy kid teased. "Your Lynx has evolved into a teleporting-lynx."

Rynk's eyes widened, then narrowed. "… great."

"Well she's here now. Why not hang out in the water?" Annie suggested as she paddled over to them.

"Uh because I've got no bathing suit, and I'm FREEZING!" Rynk answered.

For those wondering why it is that she could be freezing on a heat-wave, the fact of the matter is that the academy itself gives a mixed amount of the main temperatures throughout the many Mobiuses. Therefore it was very hot. This Mobius was not as hot.

"Well I don't have a towel." Grace shrugged.

"I have a shirt…" Sleak weakly suggested. He was only trying to help, but sadly everyone once again laughed.

"Eh… thanks for the offer, but no thanks for the offer." Rynk replied. "Actually, I feel dry already." Rynk's grey T-shirt and shorts were still soaked to an extent, but her fur was actually dry and warm after just being soaked.

"That's humidity for ya." Grace joked. "What do you plan to do if you can't swim?"

"Uh… figure out how to not teleport." Rynk answered weakly. "I really don't know. FLAG! Why did I have to get that power now?!"

"Why did you say flag?" Annie asked with a very confused look.

"… I… just, do?" Rynk answered unsure of herself. "It's like saying-"

"We get the picture, Rynk." The speedy kid interrupted. "Well I'm gonna try to make a whirlpool." Then he dove into the water and began to spin quickly. It did not last long due to the fact that while he was fast, he could not hold his air for more than thirty seconds, and with that movement, it was more like ten.

"I've got a towel if you still need one, Rynk." Annie suggested.

"Thanks." Rynk smiled. "Do you guys have a radio?"

"Yeah." Sleak answered. "Just don't do it too long. I want to be able to use the battery later."

Rynk nodded then went back to the car. Shortly after she came back. "Uh guys," She began nervously. She rubbed her arm a bit, trying to hold back, but ended up saying it. "They want us back now."

"Now? We just got here!" Annie protested.

Rynk shrugged. "Maybe the time here and there is different. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sleak added with a sigh. "Come on guys."

The five mobians hopped back into the car, and drove back to the academy. Grace herself did not blame Rynk or any of the other students, but she was bummed. Heat-waves were hard to get when it was almost October, and they only got about twenty minutes for this one. "What could be so important?" She thought.

They arrived at what was apparently 2:13 at the school. At first they expected the school to be gathering in the main-hall for something important, but the students that were there simply walked around and did their normal high-school stuff. Nothing special.

"… Nothing's happening!" The speedy-kid yelled in a very un-manly voice.

"Yeah. We got that." Sleak said as he cleaned his ear. "Maybe the principal knows."

"Well have fun asking." Rynk waved as she started to jog off.

"You're not interested?" Grace asked.

"Not when I'm still wearing wet clothes I'm not." Rynk hinted as she ran off to get a change of outfit.

"Anyway…" said Annie.

They walked to the principal's office and found themselves with some surprising news. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE!?" Speedy yelled.

The principal was scowling now. She cupped her hands and said "None of you signed at the front-desk for time off from the school."

"But I thought good-graded students were allowed to leave on break." Grace reminded.

"Yes they are, if they sign their names at the front-desk first. Otherwise we have no idea why you are leaving. Even if we know where, we don't know what you could be doing, or what dangers you could be facing. The security was about to go and get you if not for a student informing me ahead of time. And aside from that, Sheldon was not to leave. He did not make the cut for the grade-level." The Principal starred at the speedy-kid.

"C + is a good grade-average!" He protested.

"B is the lowest you can have, Mr. Kellin."

"The Rynk-girl ran off too!" He blabbed to attempt shifting of blame.

"I personally talked to Rynk on the phone. Manifesting an ability that makes you randomly appear at a location does not count as running off. She will be having special lessons to control this ability."

"But what about the rest of us?" Annie questioned. "You know we weren't doing anything, and we're safe 'N all, so can we go back?"

"… No."

"Bu-"

"I'm sorry, but you disobeyed the rules. There are Listings of all the school-rules in each major area of this school, and typed-paper on the beds of every student. And if I cannot trust that you either forgot to read them, which suggests slagging, or that you tried to ignore them, which is dishonest, how am I to know if you were doing innocent-activities?"

"… You use a lot of big-words, you know that?" Grace noticed without thinking through her sentence. She quickly shook herself back and said, "Sorry. Um… does this mean we get a demerit or something?"

"No," The Principal answered, "well Sheldon gets a demerit" Sheldon pouted, "but I think staying at the school the rest of the day is enough."

The students walked out, Sheldon stormed off, grumbling, Sleak just sighed with a disappointed frown, Annie seemed content but was not happy, and Grace just looked bored. They parted ways, and Grace continued on down the halls to see if something else would happen.

Eventually Rynk found her again, now wearing a grey long-sleeve-shirt with "THIS IS SPARTA" on it, and tan-pants. "So what she say?" Rynk asked perkily. "Are you guys allowed back?"

Grace sighed. "No, but you're getting special-lessons or something now."

"Really? Why? Cause of the teleporting?"

"Yup."

"Huh…" Rynk sighed a confused sigh. "Well I doubt I'll be able to manifest it. I wasn't doing anything when it happened… maybe someone was pulling a prank on me… which would explain how I was sent to you guys so easily."

"Maybe. Wait, don't you want special lessons?" Grace questioned as she halted for a moment.

Rynk shrugged. "I dunno. I might… if I knew what they were liked. I'm just making some guesses as to what happened. I mean, I've never teleported before, and I can already walk on walls, have metal-bones, have had my voice change twice, and my stripes glow. All of those happened in the same way. Teleporting… not so much."

"I guess y-… you're voice change-… you really are Persian?" Grace stammered.

"Oh… uh…" Rynk was a bit nervous now. "… Alright, here's the thing. I don't know why, but my voice like… changes at points in my life. When I was younger I used to be Scottish believe it or not. Then when I was thirteen, I got Persian. Then a little before I saw you guys on that rainy day I was British."

"… That's… strange." Grace's face was the face of someone who was thinking something along the lines of (Censored version)"daflag". "Why were you out there so long anyway?"

"I like rain for one. And two… I was uh…" Rynk looked a bit embarrassed now, "I was trying to sing while gargling water with my new accent."

Grace chuckled slightly. "That is funny. So… what? Are you going to turn Australian when you're twenty?"

"Like Craaaaaaaaiger?" Rynk smirked.

"… Like I said. Are you going to turn Jamaican when you're twenty?"

Rynk rolled her eyes. "I dunno. Ma-" *BOOMF!*

The side of the wall blew open. "NO!" Thunder yelled as she fell backwards. Thunder was a cyborg Mobian female student, who apparently knew what was about to happen.

Rynk and Grace took one look to each other then ran towards the explosion

"You know that person by any chance, Thunder?" Asked Grace.

"Uh… I wish I didn't." Thunder groaned as she got up. The person was a female figure, another one believe it or not. She was a black cat, with a red and black punkish outfit, a red tail, and what appeared to be glasses of a sort above her eyes.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaara!" The cat called out. Sara was another student. A female canine who Rynk and Grace knew a little more than they knew Thunder. Thankfully she was not there at the moment.

"Uh… evil villain lady. Could you take the front door please? Like seriously. Do you have to be dramatic?" Rynk taunted. The cat ignored the advice and charged towards her.

"EEP!" Rynk squealed as she quickly ducked. She attempted to place her foot in a good kicking spot, but the villain dodged and kicked Rynk's kick, sending her into Grace.

An electrical-current struck the cat in the backside. She groaned slightly, but seemed to be almost completely unharmed aside from a burn-mark on her back.

The school's security stormed towards her, but the cat simply blasted them to a crisp.

"Uh… I'll be right back." Rynk said nervously as she ran off.

"Real nice! Leave me to fight the freako!" Grace glared. "… GET MY SCYTHE WHILE YOU'RE BACK THERE!"

If Rynk had heard Grace she would have said something like "You have a scythe?" or "Where's your dorm?". Either way, she was too busy to pay attention.

"What do you want? Who are you?!" Grace said to the hostile, trying to buy herself time.

"My name is Roxan." The villain answered. "And I said was after Sara." Roxan reached out to attack Grace.

"Why do you want her?" Grace asked, trying to stall her longer.

Roxan paused for the moment. "Do I need a reason? I'm evil, and I want her dea- ERRG!"

Thunder had recovered, and quickly used an electric-charged fist to punch Roxan in the back of her neck. The aftershock caused Roxan to spin diagonally till she hit another wall.

"That HURT!" The angered feline roared as she began to claw away at Thunder. Grace had to think quickly, so thinking quickly, but not too deeply, she jumped on Roxan's back and began to pull at her hair. Normally Grace would do something a bit more martial-art related, like a fan-kick, or simply hay-maker Roxan's chin with an uppercut, but this foe seemed a bit too dense to be harmed by large attacks, so Grace went for distraction.

As Roxan's head would have it, her hairs were not as strong as her body. Grace fell backward, with two handfuls of black hair. Two small, yet noticeable, patches of skin were now visible on Roxan's blood-stained head. The raged feline let out a long scream of pain before opening her eyes to Grace. "You are SO DEAD!"

Roxan charged at Grace, meaning to kick her two-claws into Grace's head. The fox quickly dodged out of pure luck, which gave Thunder another chance to attack. She charged her arm again, and sent an energy beam at Roxan. The black cat spun around and absorbed the beam.

There was a *CLANG* sound as Rynk kicks Roxan in the back of the head, followed by a large scream of "FLAAAAAAAG THAT HURT!" as Rynk braced her foot on the floor. Roxan smirked unaffected by the attack.

"Metal bones?" The cat asked to the lynx.

"Yep." Rynk replied.

"A bit Wolverine, don't you think?"

"Hey it's not my fault."

"Don't care. Evil." The uncaring evil gave a full kick to Rynk's chest. The metal bones contacting with Roxan's dense body caused both of them to ricochet backwards.

"Tell me you brought something with you." Grace groaned.

"Yeah." Rynk answered as she got up. She walked over to grab a suit-case that she had dragged back. She opened up the case to reveal a syringe inside of it. She reached out to grab it, but as soon as she did, she felt a change, as did Thunder.

Rynk and Thunder had switched bodies; curtsey of Roxan. It took a while for them to realize what had just happened. When Rynk figured out what had happened she quickly yelled out "THUNDER! BREAK THE SYRINGE!"

For a moment Thunder hesitated. She was still recovering from the strange event. She slowly turned her head to the syringe and took it out. Before Thunder could break the syringe, Roxan grabbed her arm and held it. When she did though, not only did Thunder feel it, but Rynk did also.

"I'm still connected…" Rynk muttered. She looked up. Roxan was about to break off Thunder's/Rynk's arm, and seeing how Rynk has metal bones, the process would not be pleasant. The Lynx-cyborg detached her arm and launched it into Roxan's face, causing her to loosen her grip. The Syringe fell.

Roxan had a short "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" moment, while Grace tried to understand what was happening. She saw the material in the vile, and recognized what it looked like. Chaos Energy.

Grace kicked herself up, and darted to the side of the building. *BLAM* a small, yet potent, explosion went off, knocking Rynk's body (with Thunder in it) out, and causing Roxan to get stuck in a wall. Rynk was in a safe distance by default, so she waited for the next move.

Roxan was damaged, but not too damaged. Her hair was already growing back, granted it was growing slowly. The area was slowly fading from its red glowing smoke, which helped it along slightly. The evil cat cackled a bit to herself and said "That was your big move? A small explosion? You were planning to knock me out?"

"No, I was planning on summoning someone here." Rynk answered with sense of superiority.

"Yeah? Who?!" Roxan tested.

Then a feminine voice called out "Guess". It was at that moment that a chaos-energy beam shot Roxan through the wall, through the next one, then down one story. When the stunned cat got back to her foes, a new player arrived. Grey hood, black fur, red-ends on her feet, claws, dark blue jeans, red eyes.

"Hello, Rin." The angered feline growled.

When the identity known as Rin turned to see who she had just attacked, her eyes changed from red to white, then back to red. "ROXAN!? UGH!" She screamed in annoyance.

Rin Turned to Rynk briefly. "OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO FIGHT HER!?"

"I'm… sorry?" Rynk apologized in utter and complete confusion.

"Can you beat her up now?" Grace said.

"Fine." Rin groaned. The Identity threw out her hand at Roxan, morphing it around. Roxan dodged, but Rin followed. Roxan attempted to slice off Rin's arm, but instead it blew a wave of chaos energy in her face, which caused even more destruction to that part of the school.

"Can you take this outside, please?!" Grace yelled.

"Alright." Rin answered. She stuck her bladed-finger into Roxan's shoulder then teleported herself and Roxan outside where they continued to fight. As they did, Sara finally showed up.

As soon as Rynk, who was still in Thunder's body, saw Sara, she grabbed her by the shoulders and said "HOW DO WE GET RID OF ROXAN?!"

"Wha- Uh… th-there's a song tha-… uh… " Sara went through her pockets and pulled out a small disk-like object. "You can make her teleport away with this."

Rynk grabbed the disk then ran out a broken wall and down the side of the school. It was shortly after that she remembered that she was not in her body, and could not walk on walls anymore. "FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA-*BOOMF*"

Meanwhile…

Rin and Roxan were both blasting away at each other. Roxan took the first offensive move and teleported behind Rin. From there she stabbed her through the back, and tried to implode her from the inside. Instead, Rin wrapped around her arm, and stabbed random parts of her Nanites into Roxan's arm, tainting her heavily with Identity Serum.

Rin let go of Roxan just as she set her Nanites to implode. Roxan's hand was gone. "What happened to you?" Rin asked in confusion. "You're like… weak."

"WEAK!?" Roxan drilled herself into Rin, ignoring any attacks that would follow. She charged an energy blast, then let loose, causing pieces of Rin to go flying in random directions.

"You're the weak one…" Roxan growled. She knew the battle wasn't won yet though. Rin quickly regenerated with a darkening glare.

"Sara's fine where she is, Roxan. You don't need to bother her!"

"You don't tell me what I should do! What do you know?!" Roxan shot random energy beams at Rin, who due to Roxan's blind rage, dodged with little difficulty. As she dodged she noticed the passed-out corpse of Rynk (in Thunder's body) and a shiny CD-like object. She teleported to the object, and picked it up.

"This doesn't do anything to you by any chance, does it?" Rin grinned. Roxan growled and tried to grab the disk.

Rin kicked Roxan down then pointed the disk at her, assuming something would happen… nothing did. "Uh…" Rin tapped the disk. "Hello? Operator? Pizza? Can I get pineapple?" Rin turned to Roxan. "Okay, how does it work?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" Roxan scoffed.

Rin sighed. "Fine." Then teleported to Sara. "Hi Sara. Nice outfit. Good to see you again. How do I turn the disk-thingy on?"

"You have to charge it up first." Sara replied.

"… Oh. Imma derp, thanks." Rin made a quick peace sign to Sara then teleported back to where she thought Roxan was. Roxan was gone.

"Roxan?" Rin called out. "Hello? Uh… do I just wait here or *slice*" Roxan sliced Rin's head in half, not knowing that it was Rin's entire body that was Nanite-composed.

"There you are." Rin grinned as she materialized her face to face Roxan's. She charged up the disk then rammed it into Roxan's mouth before teleporting a safe distance way. Roxan disappeared in a blue light.

"… uh… Yay… yeah… now I'm bored. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!" Rin waved to the people watching, then teleported away.

Later…

Rynk woke up in her normal body again in a cot. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Grace walked up from across the room. "Good morning. You okay?"

"Yeah." Rynk sat up. "Did we get Roxan?"

"Yep." Grace grinned. "Who was that girl with the hood though?"

"Oh her?" Rynk said. "That's Rin. Don't ask me, I don't know her too well. She just popped up one day, saved my life, then left. I caught her name though. Where's Thunder? She's probably mad that I launched away her arm."

Grace shrugged. "I dunno. Weird friends Sara has."

Rynk hopped out of her bed and walked out of the nurse's station with Grace. When they got out they saw that most of the school was empty. Rynk's eyes widened. "Where is everybody?"

Grace sighed. "A lot of the kid's parents made them leave. The board-members of the school are trying to convince everybody to keep the school running. They said that they might even get some magical-protector person, but so far that's not happening."

"Th-… there closing the school?" Rynk asked in terror.

"I hope not, but it might happen… you okay? You look kind of freaked."

"Well… I… I don't have anywhere else to go." Rynk mumbled as she dropped her head, her large ears dropping over her face.

Grace put her hand on Rynk's shoulder. "Hey they haven't closed it yet. And I doubt they will. Then things will get back to… abnormal."

The two teenagers chuckled. "Thanks Grace." Rynk said as she looked back up. The friends exchanged goodbyes and walked off to their dorms after a long day of abnormal adventure.


End file.
